halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:All Editors Are Equal
(Jacked from the Runescape Wiki) ---- Editors come in all shapes, sizes and powers; from the bureaucrat, to the admin, to the standard editor, to the unlogged IP address. It's also possible that although you do not know it, the editor you're talking to is a player moderator, forum moderator or even a Jagex staff member. In addition, a member may have very high levels in some skills, and specializes in them a lot. An editor's status, popularity, attitude, demeanor, or in-game experience may influence the way we think about them. However, there is no person on this wiki that has more authority than another, no matter what, because all editors are equal. Appealing to a higher authority RuneScape authorities A common cry among RuneScape players, especially on the official forums, is that of "A J-mod said so" or "an F-mod posted on my thread saying I was right." Although the figures of authority around RuneScape generally know the rules better, player moderators and the members of Jagex staff who normally reply to customer support queries do not know any more or less about the game than any knowledgeable player. For this reason, customer service reports and the words of player moderators do not have more authority than those of normal players; anything that can be quoted from them can also be quoted from the RuneScape rules. Wiki authorities Wikis are not based on any form of hierarchy. Administrators and bureaucrats are trusted members of the wiki community who are recognized for reliable edits and fairness in dealing with discussions or arguments. This does not give them authority over other players in overruling decisions; all major decisions of this kind (such as requesting adminship) must be made by the community, and not by an individual. Editors should also not claim "Admin name here said that we shouldn't do this, so we shouldn't" if there isn't already a clear rule or policy on this. Don't actively ignore it either, though; discuss it. Discussion is a major part of wikis. In-game experience Many players are well-rounded and have much experience within the game. Their edits may be considered more weighted in a dispute because of their levels, quests, and may think their edits have more value and trump others because they know more. However, on the wiki, this does not matter. A beginner has as much weight in their edits as a player with, for example level 99 skills. Still, in the case of no prior experience, having solid knowledge of the subject before making large changes its article can be beneficial, preventing some forms of confusion and editor conflict. Remember Everyone on this wiki is equal. Stay cool, don't get frustrated with other users, and be polite. We're all equal, and with equality comes equal importance. ---- So, I was wondering if we should institute a policy much like this one. -- SPARTAN-002[The Hero] [The Team] [A New Chronicle] 03:33, 19 February 2009 (UTC) I wish everyone was equal. There wouldn't be wars, conflicts, arguements. However everyone is different and so in that respect not everyone is equal. Now in a wiki i agree, we are all equal. In real life no we're not. But yeh, i think there should be a policy. However what exactly is the policy? All users are equal doesn't seem like a policy. I may be wrong, so enlighten me :D Yea, not really getting what you're going for here, unless u want this site to be communist one which I think might be a bad idea, to much work for everyone instead of too much work for a few. And everyone technically is equal here already, just a couple of us are more equal than the other ones, but it works because the other ones usually have no idea wtf is going on anyways, but I'm with Park in that maybe if you had a structured proposal instead of stating who we should emulate we'd more easily comprehend the jist of this suggested policy. :What he said :P Err...okay. But some are more equal then others... (Me, myself, That Dude over there... XD. Really, it sounds good, except for the Runecape referances. :LOL, i agree! So, tell me this AJ, if a n00b comes along, cusses everyone out and tears up the sight, would he be "equal" to the rest of us? --'//Out of the Darkness// //Into the Light// ' 16:46, 23 February 2009 (UTC) :He falls under the policy. He is equal, however, due to the fact that he has personally attacked other users, he would be banned. -- SPARTAN-002[The Hero] [The Team] [A New Chronicle] 18:10, 23 February 2009 (UTC)